Four Swords Adventures
by linkmaster27
Summary: Marth, Roy, Y.Link, and Link are fighting a match when something happens. Now, they must defeat an old friend to save the Smasher World from destruction. Complete story, but reviews are stil welcome!
1. The Beginning

** A/N: This is my first fic so please, be gentle with the reviews! **

**_ Four Swords Adventures_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Link's POV (point of view if you didn't know)**

I woke up at 11:00 a.m. Great, I thought to myself, I'm going to be late for my 5 stock match with Marth against my younger self and Roy. Getting up groggily, I turned off my alarm clock, changed into my black tunic and headed toward the cafeteria of the Smasher dome. I managed to have a quick breakfast: some juice and a sandwich Zelda left for me. Then I started running as fast I could to the fighting arena.

**Marth's POV**

I was starting to get impatient with my partner. How could he be so late?

"Where IS he?" I said, talking to myself. Roy came up to me. "Is he coming soon?" he asked. "I bet he's just afraid to face us!" Roy commented. "You know, I'm surprised that my older self is more irresponsible." said Y.Link. "Will you SHUT UP?" I told them. "He'll be here soon." In about 2 minutes, I saw Link coming through the doorway and stepped onto the battleground. "And now, introducing the four swordmasters, Link, Marth, Roy, and Young Link, who will have a 5-stock team match: Link and Marth vs. Roy and Young Link!" exclaimed the announcer. I brandished my sword, and waited for the countdown that would start the battle in Hyrule Temple. 5...4...3...2...1...GO! Link and I sprang into action.

**Roy's POV**

My mind was racing as Y.Link and I fought Marth and Link. They are excellent fighters, but so was my partner, Young Link. The only problem there is with Y.Link is that his sword is a little too short.

**Y.Link's POV**

It seems strange fighting my older self. Roy is a good team member, but Marth and the other Link still pose a great challenge. "Roy! You get Link and I'll get Marth! Get the gun! It'll help!" We kept fighting on, but then suddenly, a huge purple vortex appeared! All I remembered was being sucked in... then everything went black....


	2. Where are we?

**Note: I am not using POV mode for this chapter or the next.**

**Chapter 2: Where Are We?**

Marth was the first one to wake up.

"Ohhh.... What happened?" he asked himself wearily as he surveyed the area around him. He couldn't see Link, Y.Link or Roy anywhere. But as his eye focus came back to him, he realized that wasn't the only question he should be asking. "Where AM I?" he asked himself, for he saw a barren wasteland, nothing like the smasher arena. The sky was scorched black and purple, and skeletons were laid around.

"I must find Link and the others!" He started to run around, calling the names of his three companions. He found a path, and started to run down it. After a while, he found Captain Falcon on the floor. "Captain Falcon!" Marth cried, running to him. But Marth stopped in his tracks when Captain Falcon got up and stared at Marth with red, glowing eyes.

"_Falcon Kick,_" C.Falcon said in a raspy voice, and did his kick move on Marth. Marth fell down and got back up, ready to defend himself.

Meanwhile...

Link got up with a start. He realized what had happened and start running to find his fellow companions. Suddenly, Samus Aran jumped in his path.

"Samus! Listen, have you seen Marth, Roy, or any of the other smashers?" Link asked. But instead of replying to Link's question, she stared at Link, and threw him with her grappling hook. Link groaned in pain. She started coming towards Link again.

"_Must kill...maim...destroy.._." she said with a throaty,

menacing, voice. She fired a charged shot at Link.

"Ahh!" Link cried. By now it was clear to Link that he had to defend himself. He got up and stood on guard.

Meanwhile...

The same situation had happened with Roy and Y.Link. Roy was matched with Ganondorf and Y.Link with Bowser. Each hero was matched to a powerful adversary that would challenge their skills.

At Marth's battle...

Marth: He's too fast! Argghhhh!

Link's...

Link: Damn! She's too good at evading!

Roy's...

Roy: Shit! He's slow, but my attacks can't land on him!

Y.Link's...

Y.Link: He's too heavy and powerful; I can't send him flying or shake him off!

**What do you think? Will they prevail over their adversaries? Review please!**


	3. Marth and Link's battle

**Chapter 3: Marth's and Link's Battle**

Marth was struggling with Captain Falcon. He only got a few blows on the Captain; while taking several himself, for C.Falcon was both fast and powerful. C.F. was coming fast to strike Marth again.

"_I'm gonna tear you into pieces, you shrimp! And when I'm done with you, I'll help the others destroy your friends!_" C.F. yelled. That made Marth mad.

"You are, huh?" Marth shouted at C.F. Then he said to himself quietly,

"Not if I destroy you first." Using whatever strength he had left, Marth took his sword up, raised it with both of his arms and started charging his deadliest attack. Captain Falcon was close. He would make contact in 3...2...1...

"EEYYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Marth yelled as he let out his devastating fire smash attack. It connected with Captain Falcon and sent him flying. As Captain Falcon got up, he said "_This guy's too tough! I'd better run and help Bowser kill Young Link!_", and started running to where Y.Link was. Marth gasped.

"I must help Young Link!" he said, and with his sword, he followed Captain Falcon.

Meanwhile...

Link was dealing with Samus. Samus was a good evader and dodged 70 of Link's attacks. Link had tried everything from bombs to arrows to boomerang. But with his keen Hylian eyes, he noticed something. On Samus's suit, there was a tiny energy patch that supplied the most of the power to the suit. If he could just hit it...

"_Give it up, boy! You will never survive me!"_ said Samus while attacking Link. Link parried these attacks. Then Samus came in with a screw attack, and this attack Link got hit by. After the attack, Samus gave Link a hard kick which sent him flying in the air. As Samus was getting ready to kick Link up again as he came down, Link pointed his sword down.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Link cried with effort. Samus flew back. Then Link took out his boomerang, and made his aim true. The boomerang hit the patch, and disabled some of the power, so Samus could not do her screw or charge shot attack. Link saw his cue. He ran up to Samus, did a Triforce Slash, and finished her with a 2-smash combo. Samus went flying.

"_Grrr...I'd better go help Bowser if I can't take down this kid..._" Samus said, and ran off.

"I'd better help whoever Bowser is attacking, or they won't survive with a double team on them!" Link thought out loud to himself, and followed Samus.

Link ran and ran, until there came a larger path, and Marth was on it.

"Link?" Marth said in surprise.

"Marth?" Link also said in wonder.

"What are you doing?" asked Marth.

"Well whoever's being attacked by Bowser is going to get double teamed!"

"That's Young Link. And make that _tripled_ teamed."

"OH CRUD!" Link said as they ran down.

**Will Young Link be saved? Will the two heroes make it in time?**

**Read on to find out! Review PLEASE!**


	4. 4 on 4

**Chapter 4: 4 on 4**

Roy was battling Ganondorf. Ganondorf was slow, but so was Roy, and Roy's attacks didn't seem to touch Ganondorf. But Ganondorf did a lot of aerial attacks that Roy couldn't dodge; those attacks were fast. Roy needed to do an effective up slash combo as soon as Ganondorf tried to do aerial attack. Soon Roy saw his opportunity and did a 3-up slash combo. Ganondorf flew high. Then Roy jumped up and thrusted his sword up. Ganondorf was weakened.

"_You damn kid! Argghhhh! I might as well help Bowser kill the little one._" cried Ganondorf and he went off. "Young Link! I must help him before Ganondorf and Bowser double team him!" said Roy, and ran after Ganondorf.

Soon, Roy met up with Marth and Link, and as soon as they saw Roy, and Roy say them, they said, "OH NO! Young Link's gonna get _quadruple teamed!_"

Meanwhile...

Young Link was having a tough time with Bowser. But soon, Y.Link saw the three other opponents coming towards him. Young Link closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

It didn't come.

"HIYAHHHHHHHH!" yelled the three heroes. They knocked all the bad guys away, and the battle became 4 on 4.

Then the battle turned into total carnage. Both Links used their arrows to burn their opponents, and Marth and Roy charged up the smash attacks to blow then sky high. Then, they alternated jobs. The four swordmasters slashed and cut until their opponents were so weak that they ran away.

"Thank the Gods that you guys came here!" said Y.Link. "Thanks a lot for saving my skin."

"No problem, Y.Link." said Marth and the others.

Eventually they all sat down in a clearing in a nearby forest. They started to discuss about the fights, and questions arose like these ones: What was up with their eyes? Why'd they attack us? Why does everything turned into wasteland? Why is the sky black and purple?

"Look guys, we don't know anything yet, but I'm sure that we'll find out something sooner or later." said Link.

Suddenly something rustled in the bushes.

**What was it? Was it a new threat? What will happen next with our heroes?**

**Read the next chapter and find out! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. A 5th party member

**Chapter 5: A 5th Party Member**

Link went up to investigate.

"WHAT THE..."

Out of nowhere popped out Zelda. She used Farore's Wind to teleport behind them and give each one of them a kick on the neck. Then she took out her dagger and gave them each a slice on the leg and then the arm. She was about to kick their heads when Link managed to put his hand out just in time and grabbed her foot.

"Z..Zelda?" asked Link wearily.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

Zelda looked at the now bloody and beat-up Link, Marth, Roy, and Young Link standing in front of her.

"Why'd you attack us?" asked Link.

"I thought you were an enemy. Before I attacked, I tried to see the colour of your eyes to truly tell. But I couldn't see your eyes, and when you came to check the bushes, I thought I might have been captured by you four. So I attacked.

"Wait a minute," Young Link spoke up, "How come _you_ aren't red-eyed and blood hungry?"

"I can explain that." Zelda replied.

"Before all of you were sucked in, I used Farore's Wind to go through the vortex with you all, just to make sure that you guys would be okay. When I landed though, I found Peach and Mario on the ground. Thinking they were hurt, I ran to their aid. But, they got up red-eyed, and tried to ambush me. I won, but barely alive, and I ran to seek help, a.k.a. people who weren't red-eyed. And now, I realize that the people who went through the vortex, being us, are the only ones who were spared from being taken over by that madness!"

"Okay, back up here. A hole in the Smasher world appears, and boom, instant red-eyed madness and wasteland?" Roy asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Roy, this isn't the Smasher world anymore. The hole turned the Smasher world into _this_. I have a theory of who's up to this. Link, remember the 1st smasher competition, the one before _Melee_?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, I do." replied Link.

"Don't you remember how the Master Hand took control of the smashers, and eventually you and the other 11 had to conquer him?"

"Yes." said Link.

"I bet the Master Hand is covering the Smasher world in a second darkness!" noted Zelda. "After defeating Peach and Mario," Zelda continued, "I explored this land while seeking help and I saw a giant fortress! _Minas Morgul_, I think it's called."

"Hmmm... where have I seen that name before? In some book called _Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien?" Marth thought out loud. "I wonder..."

"You idiot!" There's no such book! And who the hell is _Tolkien?_" asked Roy.

Marth shook his head in shame. Obviously Roy didn't know anything that had to do with books. The only thing that Roy was interested in was girls.

FLASHBACK

When Marth and Roy were 5 years old...

"Hey Roy! Come check out my new toys!" called Marth.

"In a minute!" said Roy, who was staring at Peach on her balcony.

10 years... (They had moved)

"Hey Roy, want to play Pokémon with my new cards?" called Marth.

"In a minute!" shouted Roy, who was checking out Zelda in her courtyard with his binoculars, from his balcony. "Ohh... wow... the curves on that girl... mmmm!" Roy said.

"The curves on _what_ girl?" asked a voice. Roy turned around.

"Oh, hi Link! I was just checking out Zelda with my binoculars..." Roy returned to his binoculars and Link turned as red as a beet.

"Wait a minute, LINK?" Roy asked himself, realizing who it was.

"Oh hey, Link, I was just looking at the clouds and stuff and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Screams like a girl and runs)

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU! COME HERE YOU COWARD! COME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Link yelled as he chased Roy. Marth came out onto the balcony and plugged his ears as he waited.

Link caught up.

punches and kicks and groans and yells can be heard

Link came in Marth's house and told Marth: "As a friend, I am asking you to make sure he never does that again."

Marth sighed. He thought this would be the first and last of situations like these, but he was wrong.

15 years old in the hallway at Nintendo High...

Marth went to Roy, who had a mirror in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked Roy.

"I'm using the mirror to check out Samus!" he whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. (By the way, Samus didn't wear her suit at Nintendo High; she dressed like all the other girls)

"What! You stop that right now! I'm not letting someone else have to beat the heck out of you like Link did!" whispered Marth sharply back.

"Don't worry about it! This method is pure gold!" Roy whispered.

Soon Captain Falcon came up. He was Samus's boyfriend. He stood by Roy and saw the mirror.

"Uh... WHAT are you doing?" asked Captain Falcon.

Roy saw Captain Falcon.

"Uh... just checking my hair with this mirror." replied Roy.

"And that's why the mirror is _tilted_, so in the mirror it's showing my Samus?" C.Falcon said with an angry tone.

Roy gulped. Before C.Falcon let a single punch, Marth caught his hand.

"Forgive him," Marth said, "he's just jealous that he doesn't have a girl."

"You stay outta this, Prince Marus!" yelled Captain Falcon, and gave a sharp punch to Marth's nose. Marth flew back, and landed on the hard ground with a bloody nose.

"Marth!" cried Link, and went to his friend's aid. Link gave a sip of a Red potion, which healed Marth's nose.

"You'll pay for this!" he cried, and gave Falcon a sharp kick to the chest, sending him back.

"Falciekins!" Samus cried. Samus went and threw Roy and Link with her grappling hook.

"Hey!" cried Kirby, one of Roy's good friends.

"Link!" cried Zelda, Link's girlfriend. (Obviously)

It went like this until the whole student body got into a riot, or a 500 man melee. After about 3 hours Mr. Game and Watch, the headmaster, became aware of the situation, and brought them to order, also having Red Potions brewed for everyone.

END OF FLASHBACK

Marth sighed. It was depressing to even remember those times.

Zelda talked for a while and finally said,"We should infiltrate Minas Morgul and find what information we can!"

"Wait a minute," spoke up Young Link," _Infiltrate_? Zelda, you don't know what's in there. He could be massing a whole army in there to conquer all the different realms! How can the four of us fight that many soldiers?"

"It won't be only the four of you. I will join you on this quest and help." She replied.

"No, Zelda, It's too dangerous!" the Four Swordmasters said at once.

"Shut up, all of you. I'm going and that's FINAL." The Princess of Destiny replied sharply.

"But Zel-"Link started.

"LINK! I'm going. Don't get me angry. You, OF ALL people, should know what happens when I get angry?" she asked with a threatening voice.

"Sounds painful." Roy said.

Zelda starting walking down the path. When she was far away enough, Link said to Roy: "You'd better believe it!"

"I HEARD THAT!" came the all-too familiar yell of Zelda.

---------------------------

After a while, Roy was talking with Young Link;

"You like feta cheese on burgers, too?" asked Roy.

"Yup," replied Y.Link, "Best cheese in the world!"

And Zelda was talking with Link.

"Remember the first dance we had in high school?" asked Zelda.

"How could I forget?" said Link, "Grade Nine, Nintendo High. You were wearing a blue, glittering dress with the flower on it and I was wearing the black tux/tunic. I had it custom made. A tux and tunic in one!" Link said, and then laughed.

"We still have our grade 12 exams to go soon. Luckily Mr. Game and Watch gave a 2-month holiday before it. I think that exam's going to be a killer!" said Zelda, sounding flustered.

"Hey, at least you've got the Triforce of Wisdom!" said Link. Zelda laughed at his joke.

Marth was walking and thinking to himself. Apart from swordplay, one of Marth's favourite things to do was work equations in his mind when he was bored. But just as he was close to figuring out X-(X-2)10 to the power of 567909, his mind tingled. He sensed something.

"Everyone, BE ON YOUR GUARD! I'm sensing that something is coming." he instructed.

The Four Swordmasters and the Princess of Destiny stood their guard. Zelda took out her dagger and concentrated while uttering some magic words. The dagger suddenly turned into to a full size sword! She held it in her hands and got into her stance. The others took their positions, too, making a five-man circle.

They brandished their swords and they prepared themselves as...

500 polygons came charging towards their position! The five heroes braced themselves and prepared to fight.


	6. Polygon fight and a Powwow

**A/N: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer for the last few chappies. Thanks Demon-slayer13 and Tori the Hawk Demon for reviewing! Triple fudge cookies for you! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or the characters, I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 6: Polygon Fight and a Powwow**

Five against 500. That was the situation right know with our heroes at the current moment. The five of them hacked and slashed, cut and slit, and stabbed the Polygons.

"Link!" cried Roy," We won't be able to hold them for much longer!"

"Just keep going! We'll figure out something soon!" shouted back the Hylian.

The fight went on like this for another half an hour. Suddenly, Zelda had an idea.

"Link! You and the others form a circle around me! You'll have to protect me until I can do what I need to do!" she cried. Link understood.

"Marth! Roy! Y.Link! Rally around Zelda!" cried Link. Link handed Marth and Roy two spare bows and arrows. The Princes were skilled archers, as well.

The four swordsmen shot arrows to keep any Polygons from reaching the Princess.

Zelda was concentrating hard. If she could just charge this attack long enough...

The battle consisted for another hour until Zelda gave the signal. She was ready.

"Brace yourselves! This is going to be BIG!" Link advised to his fellow companions.

"DIN'S FIRE!" yelled Zelda, and pounded the ground with all her might. A large ball of flame engulfed the whole Polygon army. The ground shook, sending all the Polygons flying in the air and burning to their demise.

A tattered Link stood up and looked in surprise. "WHOA! Zelda, that was one HELL of a Din's Fire!" remarked Link. "Zelda?" "Hey, Zellie?" Link looked around and saw Zelda. "Ohhh...." Zelda said as she collapsed to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda woke up a long time later. She let herself lay down for a while, and then managed to bring herself up. She noticed that some warm cloth had been placed over her. Looking around, she noticed that the four swordsmen were sitting at a fire made by Roy, for it was nighttime and the weather had been cold.

Zelda walked to the other four.

"Hey!" the men cried, (ok, so Young Link is a boy, so sue me)"You're awake!"

Link got up with a start and immediately gave Zelda a hug. "Thank the goddesses you're okay! I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed. Zelda smiled.

"Here's you're tunic back." Said Zelda, handing Link the "cloth" which was none other than Link's black tunic. "Thank you for letting me use it while I was conked out."

"No problem." Replied Link. He then changed his green tunic to his black one.

Then they all sat around the fire and started to talk. "What were those things?" asked Marth, Roy, and Young Link. Link sat silent. "Link?" Zelda and the other three asked, looking at Link for an explanation.

Link realized this and took a deep breath before beginning. "The Polygons are no other than Master Hand minions. In the last Smasher competition, me and my 11 other comrades had to fight Polygons before facing the Master Hand. They are purple and pink figures that are edged into the physical forms of Smashers and have the same attacks as the Smasher they resemble. They were easy to knock off then, but I don't know... they seem harder now, it's like fighting a real Smasher themselves!"

Everyone was silent for a while. "Like, oh my God!" Zelda exclaimed. "Maybe like the smasher pinky purple guys were like REAL Smashers! Like whoa! Can you say epiphany?"

Everyone except Zelda fall anime style

(Input from my bro when i wasn't looking. XD) (Epiphany means eureka moment)

"Sorry... got a little hyper there." Zelda said, shaking her head.

Everyone got up and put out the fire and started on their way again to Minas Morgul once again.

**What do you think? Review Please!**


	7. Minas Morgul Courtyard

**A/N: Thanks all reviewers for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 7: Minas Morgul-Courtyard **

"We're close to Minas Morgul." said Zelda as the group walked down the path to the fortress.

"Good," said Link, "hopefully we'll find something there."

Marth and Roy went further down the path to have a look ahead, then came back to report to Young Link, Zelda, and Link. "Guys, we are DEFINITELY not going through the front gate. There are about 900 Polygon soldiers there all chanting: 'DESTROY HY-RULE! DESTROY HY-RULE!' and it looks like their waiting for a portal there so they can raid Hyrule." said Marth.

At that moment Link, Young Link, and Zelda cringed. Zelda wiped a tear from her eye.

"Zelda, you know all about castles and fortresses, right?" asked Roy. Zelda nodded.

"What is the entrance that is least likely to be with guards?" asked Y.Link, "Because, I think if we sneak through that part, we can enter undetected!"

"That's a good idea, Y.Link!" exclaimed Marth.

"My best bet is that back courtyard would be the best place to go. But that will mean that we have to walk around half of the circumference of the large stronghold." explained Zelda.

"Then the back courtyard it is! Let's go!" said Link with high spirit.

Sneaking quietly through the trees in the surrounding forest, they crept quietly. (By the way, there was a forest surrounding the castle, think Isengard from the Lord of the Rings- the good, not the evil, Isengard, with a purple and black scorched sky) They then reached the back courtyard.

"Link! There are two guards by the gate!" Marth whispered to Link, as they saw the two guards minding the back gate.

"Hmm... I bet if we shoot two arrows at their heads they would be out like a light!" said Young Link. Link agreed to the idea and they fired their arrows.

They missed by two centimeters.

"SHIT!" whispered Young Link loudly.

"Hey, who taught you to speak like that?" asked Link sharply.

Roy coughed guiltily and Link glared at him. Then, Link and his younger counterpart shot their arrows again, and they met their mark. The two guards were down.

"Let's go!" Zelda said, and the five heroes went towards the door. But when they reached the door, they were in for a surprise.

The door didn't have any handle or other mechanism to open it. Instead, it had seven slots that were circular in shape, and a jar that had lines on it dividing the jar into seven sections. Then Link noticed some writing on the door.

"Zelda, come and see what this is, I can't seem to read it." Link said. Zelda came forward.

"It says:

_Well done, you have come far,_

_But to pass you must fill the jar._

_Seven keys there are around,_

_You must attain them while being safe and sound._

_Once you have them seven in all,_

_Then you will be closer to preventing the fall._

_Place the keys, one by one,_

_Then, look at the sun._

_Do this, and then you will get past,_

_But count your days, for when you enter, they could be your last."_

Zelda said. The four swordsmen had surprised looks on their faces.

"Um... I don't really think I like that last line." Roy said nervously.

"Me neither." Young Link said quickly.

"Let's see..." said Link, "Okay, the jar is divided into seven sections, and there are seven keys, so maybe when we get one key the jar fills up one seventh. When we have all the keys and the jar is full, then we can pass through, after looking at the sun."

"Sounds reasonable to me!" said Marth. Link looked to his left and saw a portal made out of light. "Hmm... well, I guess this leads to the first place that we have to go to! Alright, Young Me, you go first."

Young Link stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Roy, you next."

Roy stepped inside.

Marth followed after that, and then, it was down to Link and Zelda.

"Let's go in together." Suggested Zelda.

"Alrighty then. In 3...2...1... jump!" Link counted as Zelda and him jumped through the portal.


	8. Paper LINK?

**Chapter 8: Paper... LINK?!?!?**

Link was the first to get up. He took his Master Sword and held it in his hand. As eyes regained consciousness, nothing could have prepared him for what was coming next.

"WHAT THE-"

The four others woke up because of Link's cry. Zelda took out a War Fan that Peach gave her and started beating the heck out of Link.

"Idiot! Stupid!" Zelda was getting her princessly revenge for destroying her beauty sleep.

Marth, Roy and Y.Link just sat and watched the show.

Link finally resisted the pain enough to pull out his Mirror Shield and blocked the Princess's fury.

Zelda frowned. She didn't get many chances to beat up Link. Why would she want to, you ask? Well, it happened quite a while ago...

FLASHBACK

It was winter, halfway through grade 12 for Link and Zelda, and at Nintendo High, you were allowed to room with anyone, boy or girl.

Naturally, All the boy and girls who were "together" had roomed with each other.

And one of those boy and girl pairs was Link and Zelda.

After a night on the town with his best pals, Marth, Roy, and the person who was like the three's "little bro": Young Link. And it was strange, because Young Link was actually like one of them, but still with a little bit of a kiddish side to him. But Marth, Roy and Link thought he was mature enough to see a 14A movie.

But, back on topic.

"So," asked Marth, "you almost done the calculus essay?"

"Almost, but Zelda and I have to finish the 5th question." Replied Link.

"Anyways, how's you and Zelda?" asked Roy, excitedly.

"And you want to know WHY?" Link inquired.

"Come on bro, spill!" said Marth, Roy, and Y.Link, who had just gotten interested in the subject.

Link sighed.

"Well, we're okay, but Zellie (Link's favourite way to call Zelda) is stressing, and I don't blame her. You have to admit we've gotten a hell of a lot of homework and assignments."

Link lowered his eyes in depression, and then said, "Well, I think I'll go back to my room and rest up. Don't forget, bio test tomorrow."

Marth and Roy nodded, and Young Link smiled, knowing that he had a few years before having to deal with loads of tests and homework.

Meanwhile...

Zelda had just finished dancing at "Club Smash" with Samus and Peach and got home early. She decided to take a shower and play some Evanescence as loud as she could. She then took a broom, and pretending it was a microphone, danced around the kitchen screaming, "Wake me up INSIDE (Wake up!)...something something....SAVE MEH! Save me from the NOTHING I've become..!"

(A/N: Lol that didn't happen but my bro typed that while I wasn't looking. XD)

Anyways, Zelda turned on the music in the bathroom and hummed along with "Bring me to life" while showering.

A couple minutes later, Link came in the dorm, but couldn't hear anything.

(By the way, the walls on the bathroom are soundproof, so if one roommate wants to take a shower and the other wants to sleep, the shower noise doesn't keep the other person up)

"I guess Zelda's still out with her friends," Link said to himself.

Meanwhile, Zelda had finished showering and stepped out of the shower...

And Link started to open the unlocked door... (BTW Zelda forgot to lock it)

And what happened after that could only be described as chaos.

Before Link could see anything, Zelda threw a scale and a pail right at Link's head... and... let's just say Link couldn't wake up for the next two weeks.

Poor Link. It wasn't even his fault.

END FLASHBACK

"Idiots! Don't you see! WE'RE ALL PAPER!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs.

The four others looked dumbfounded and took a good look at themselves.

"Well, "said Roy, "I did notice that I lost weight..." – ha, ha, ha.

(Erm... Another funny input by my bro. XD.)

"HOLY-"Y.Link said.

"GUACAMOLE!" finished Roy.

"Hey, have you tried guacamole?" asked a very confused Marth to Roy.

"Yeah, it tastes good."

"Cool! I want guacamole!"

Annnnyyyways, our heroes went down a path until they found...

(Input EVIL music here)

BOWSER!

"I am BOWSER, Evil Koopa King!"

"Is that same Bowser who has had is (censored) whooped by Mario at least more than 15 times by now?" asked Y.Link, almost laughing.

"Hey, shut up, you puny boy!" and with that, Bowser blasted a ton of fire onto the poor fairy boy, burning him to death.

audience gasps

Just kidding. Actually, Link jumped in front of him, just in time, and blocked the massive fire blaze with...

Guess what?

The Mirror Shield.

Bowser was charred, deep-fried, done rare and cooked rotisserie style. Basically, he was burnt to a crisp.

(A/N: Oooohhh, I'm hungry now. But not for Bowser meat. Yuck!)

Suddenly, a purple gem flew out of the carcass, into Link's hands.

And then, a blue light appeared, and started to beam them up.

"BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE!" cried Zelda, and then they were gone.


	9. Speed

**Linkmaster27: Yes people, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've working on my Inuyasha fics. But here's the next chappie! Review!**

**Chapter 9: _Speed_**

Link and the others landed softly on the ground, in the same place where the portals were and the keyed door.

Then, the circular jewel that Link had floated in the air and then moved into the first of the seven circular slots. Then, a pipe appeared out of nowhere and to fill up the jar; with _honey_. The jar was filled one seventh; the rest would be filled as the group found the other gems.

Suddenly, another door of white light appeared.

"I guess that's where we go next." Said Marth.

But, before they could go, a whole bunch of food came down, and the five people ate hungrily; they had used up a lot of their strength.

After removing the crumbs from his face, Link stood up.

"Are you guys done?"

"Yes." Muffled Y.Link.

"Good, then let's go."

Marth, Roy, Zelda, Y.Link, and then Link jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, Marth was the first one to wake up. He found himself wearing red boots and having an exceptionally LARGE amount of blue hair.

This could only mean...

That he was in the Sonic Adventure Battle 2 world!

Then, he looked at Zelda.

OMFG.

She had pink hair.

She was Amy! (Don't worry there is no Marth/Zelda pairing in this fic)

But Roy, Link, and Y.Link were nowhere to be seen.

Marth then looked down. He was on a blimp.

And there was a rail to grind on.

Marth quickly said his prayers, and then...

Began the course.

"Duck down, crouch, jump, get the rocket..."

Then he saw...

The infamous Dr.Eggman, the villain.

Marth ran as Dr.Eggman fired lasers at him. Then he found himself going so fast!!!

But then, Dr. Eggman took aim...

And fired at Marth.

But Marth didn't die.

Another laser blocked it.

He turned to se Young Link, only he looked like a kitsune (fox.)

Of course! He was Tails, Sonic's sidekick!

Then Link jumped out of nowhere.

He was Shadow!

Then the war was on. Link, Marth and Young Link fired and headbutted the machine until...

It exploded.

And there was a red-haired Chao!

It was Roy!

But there was no time to stay in this world. Link picked up the next jewel and they were off.

**Linkmaster27: End of chapter 9! Next chapter, I'm just gonna skip to the part where they have all 7 jewels, and the story will get REALLY interesting. I'll tell you what other games they went through, though:**

**Super Mario 64**

**Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Link kicked ass in this one, duh)**

**Super Metroid**

**Star Fox 64**

**And....**

**Super Smash Bros. (the first one, not melee)   
**

**Well, this is the 9th chappie! Hoped you liked it, please review! I'm aiming for 12 before I make the next chapter.**


	10. The end of it all

**Linkmaster27: This is it. The final chapter of four swords Adventures. I would like to thank everyone very much because this was my very first fic and to be honest, I didn't think it would get more than 10 reviews… even 5. So thank you all.**

**By the way… this chapter MIGHT be a little too gory. But this is where the dramatic part comes in. No, I wasn't sure if this was too gory for PG-13, so I'm gonna warn you all.**

**Thanks, my loyal reviewers! Read on!**

They had finally done it. They had got all 7 keys and filled the jar. The only thing left…

was to look at the sun.

But which sun?

There was the natural sun,

The five suns on the gate,

Seven on the high wall, which were impossible to see.

But then again, all the suns were impossible to see in the night time sky.

"What should we do?" asked Young Link.

"I don't know." Said Zelda.

Link then had an idea. He pulled out his bow.

"LIGHT ARROW!!!!!!!!" he yelled, as he shot a light arrow in every direction.

Now everything was visible… for 2 minutes at least. And Link was out of arrows.

Young Link took the natural sun.

Roy took the seven on the high wall,

and Marth took the five suns on the gate.

Roy eventually looked up to the middle of the seven, and then, the massive door to the castle opened, allowing them to enter.

"Ready everyone?" asked Link.

"Yeah." They all replied.

The five people walked inside. The inside was domed in shape. There was calligraphy on all the walls, ranging from gold, to purple, to green, to blue, all colors you could imagine.

Then, the whole place shattered under their feet.

Zelda screamed.

They were no one a HUGE arena, circular in shape, and the sky was a brilliant dark purple and blue. The top ceiling of the dome was open, showing the natural night of the Smasher world.

Link looked around for a while, and then said,

"Where the HELL are you, Master Hand?!?!?!?!"

"Right here."

Link then heard a scream. Zelda's scream.

He watched in horror as the Master hand, who was about 50 feet tall, took Zelda between his index and middle finger, raised her up… and

crushed her.

Link's eyes were wide as Zelda's blood was raining on him.

"MASTER HAND!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"The chances of that are unlikely. I am 50 feet tall, and you… you're just puny."

Link then became furious. His eyes glowed red, and then, suddenly, all the forms of Link, in every game he had ever been in, appeared as transparent color shadows.

All the Links, red-eyed, threw up their swords, above Link. Glowing white light surrounded it, and then it came out to be…

A sword….. that was gigantic. As big as two houses. (Inuyasha fans, think of it as Tetsusaiga times 10)

Red-eyed Link then took his sword. Link was now possessed under a kind of bloodlust. (Inuyasha fans, think Inuyasha's demon form.)

The shadows disappeared. Then, Link jumped up, and swung the sword, and began to fight Master Hand.

Marth, Roy, and Young Link ran to the top floor, where they found cauldrons that they could burn Master Hand with. This was going to be a long fight. Master Hand had 5000 Hit Points. Link only had one life.

Link and the others were winning. Master Hand had 2500 H.P. left. But then Master hand made a shrill whistle.

60,000 polygons came to the scene to help Master hand.

This made Link angry.

He charged and let out his spin attack.

All were gone.

Master Hand know knew he was going to be killed.

Master Hand was know at 100 H.P. This was it.

Marth, jumped from the platform and pointed his word down.

Roy and link went to the bottom floor, and Roy pointed his sword up jump-up-slash hit. Young Link went to the side to do his Jump Attack.

Link went on the other side to do his Jump Attack.

"EEYYYAHHH!!!!!!" they yelled, as they did their slashes/stabs. And then and there, they did the Four Swords Slash: their first trademark move as a team of swordsmen.

Master Hand was ripped to shreds.

Link then came out of his bloodlust state. He fell on his knees in a pool of Zelda's blood and cried.

Marth, Roy, and Young Link went to comfort him.

Suddenly, the dome exploded. All the darkness had returned to the smasher world. All the other Smashers woke up out of their bloodlust.

Marth had an idea.

"Link… stop crying. Roy, you come with me."

Roy nodded. The two ran to the Smasher workshop and brought an old book.

"You have the Triforce of Courage, so you can make this work. Read it."

Link read the lines, and after a while…

Zelda was alive again.

Link and Zelda cried and they hugged eachother.

"Let's go home." Link said.

So, the four Swordsmasters and the Princess of Destiny returned to Smasher Dome. They were cheered on by everybody as they walked through.

Then, Mr. Game and Watch came in the meeting.

(Ok I'm gonna make him speak in this fic)

"Good morning, everyone, and I would like to thank Link, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Zelda, for their efforts, which were successful. Because of them, Master Hand will never rise again!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for the Swordmaster and the Princess.

"So, Link, ready for that match tomorrow?" asked Marth.

"Match?"

"The one you were late for."

"Oh yeah, I am, and don't worry, I'll wake up on time." Said link as he grinned. Marth grinned back.

"Oh yes," added Mr. Game and Watch, "Today, I pronounce that this school year is over! You all passed anyway! Congratulations on passing the 12th grade, graduates!!!!"

Everyone cheered and threw their graduation hats high in the sky.

And the war ended in peace…

Because of the Four Swordsmen and the Princess of Destiny.

**Linkmaster27: Well, everyone, that was the final chapter! If you still want more FSA action, don't worry, because I'm making a sequel. Its release will be out soon! So, please review! And thank you for reading my fanfiction. This was my first one. See ya later!**

**Signing off once and for all, **

**-Linkmaster27**


End file.
